<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the warmth of you by Flutey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485856">the warmth of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutey/pseuds/Flutey'>Flutey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unholy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>modao zushi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Dubious Consent, Fucked Until Unconscious, Gen, Intersex, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, One-Shot, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Rutting, heat - Freeform, im tired of yall, putting the last one out for the goddamn fandom police, srry fellas, wrote this out of spite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutey/pseuds/Flutey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiang Cheng finds himself pressed beneath the youngest Twin Jades, and thinks, "I really am going to be the first one to be married, huh."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiang Cheng/Lan Wangji, Nie Huisang/Nie Mingjue (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unholy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the warmth of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Head the tags and enjoy, because I just wrote this out of spite for the antis, ffs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in his life, he wishes his mother should have beaten that damned Wei Wuxian to a pulp. If not for that little shit, he wouldn't have landed in this predicament.</p><p>Wei Wuxian just had to go and cause trouble for him!</p><p>The only comfort he had was the fact that his brother had looked vaguely fearful, of him or his mother hearing about the incident, he did not know but it did manage to make him feel better. That fucker deserved it! Perhaps he was being a little dramatic, and a little over the top, but he had more than irritated of late.</p><p>He had been punished to write the rules for a whole week. That had been a blow to his pride, and to their Clan's as well, he knows his mother would be furious and he would have to suffer his father's usual disappointment in him.</p><p>Initially, he was supposed to do the punishment with one of the older students but he was instead paired with one of the famous Twin Jades, Lan Wangji. A true pure-blooded Alpha with a prestigious background with one of the strongest cores in their generation, a treasure everyone coveted. Alphas were the rarest, after all.</p><p>The Alpha Wei Wuxian loved to tease.</p><p>Now, he lies on the cold wooden floor, surrounded by the unfamiliar scents around him with his observer no where in sight. The cold was doing nothing for the raging heat in his body, if not fueling it more. He tries to put strength in his weak arms, to will it to move so he could get up and get far away from this place.</p><p>He fails and must have blacked out because the next thing he knows, warm moist lips are pulling him into a searing kiss. He groans against the kiss as a tongue probes at lips, licking over the skin. Teeth bites his lips and he tastes the blood at a rough tug. He reluctantly parts his lips, letting the tongue slip inside.</p><p>He feels it move over his gums and teeth, the organ determined to explore all of him.</p><p>Slowly, he feels his rationality return to him and he opens his eyes. The first thing that hits him is the smell of sandalwood and ink, silky hair caressing his face and a strong grip on his arms. Bit by bit, his eyes start to clear with the tongue still shoved his throat, and he sees the Lan ribbon.</p><p>The fight in him returns at full force and he shoves the body on-top of him away. Tries, would be more likely the term. The body doesn't budge, and instead, he hears a loud growl, the vibrations swallowed by him.</p><p>He finds cold, golden-like eyes staring at him with a chilling fixation. His heart drops to his stomach and the only thing he could say was, "Lan Wangji." </p><p>Warm slick glided down his thighs, wetting the fabric of his inner garments, his body aroused by the smell of a virtile Alpha so near to him. He keened when a hand came to press against his pants, fingers pressing the cloth against his clit and rubbing it gently. Teeth catches his tongue, softly biting it and he moans into the kiss, the friction of the fingers and teeth too good. </p><p>"Mmh," He tries to say something, <em>anything</em> but the Alpha was too restless in his rut, pressing him down even more as if determined to mould themselves together. </p><p>Suddenly, he's being flipped over to his front, face pressed hard against the cold floor and he shudders at the rough motion. A stiff clothed cock grinds against his ass, grunts heard above him. His cheeks flushed and he could only think about what everyone would think, the stubborn and strong-headed Omega, being reduced to a plaything for the Alpha of the Lan Clan, what his would his <em>mother</em> think?</p><p>His robes are torn apart, his pants shred and he watches with sick fascination as he's only left with a single inner robe and his hair ribbon pulled away, the black strands instead pooling around his body. </p><p>
  <em>Why are you bowing down to this man? </em>
</p><p><em>I don't know</em>, he chokes. </p><p>A wet tongue licks at his clit and he sobbed at the sensation, his sex tingling peasantly. His hips almost buckle down, but an arm wraps around him, keeping him upward and also not letting him escape the onslaught against his clit. A rather rough suck leaves him breathless and he finds himself trembling. </p><p>
  <em>So good, why is it so good? </em>
</p><p>Throwing his head back, he spreads his legs further apart, pushing his drenched ass into the tongue as much as he could. A pleased croon above him let him know he did the right thing. The Alpha lapped his slick up eagerly and a sense of pride fills him, that he was delectable enough to make the esteemed Lan Wangji kneel before him and lick his essence away like a rapid wolf wanting more of it's prey. </p><p>"M-more please," He whines out, rationality thrown out of the window, all he wants is more of this and he will do anything for it, "I want m-Ah! Oh please, please, I'll do anything—" </p><p>A sharp intake of breath and he screams as the cock is pushed inside of him, without care or soft kisses of adoration, just a rough thrust and he's filled to the brim. He headily made an strangled noise, mouth stretching wide. The Alpha collapsed on top him, pushing them both down on the ground. </p><p>His eyes rolled back as the hard cock was jammed deep within him, sweaty hips grinding against his flushed thighs. It burns, by the lord, it burns but it burns so good. The emptiness inside of him was stated by the sheer raw fucking he was getting. </p><p>In his dazed and hysterical mind, he thinks, <em>Nie Huaisang would love this piece of information and then maybe he would tell me why he always blushed whenever his brother is mentioned.</em></p><p>"Don't think about others who's not fucking you," was the only warning he got before the Alpha drew back and slammed back inside, making his vision go white and his toes curl. Before he could gather his bearings, he was pounded restlessly. He whined as drool seeped out of his mouth, and his ankles drew upwards in hopes of alleviating the storm of pleasure he was receiving. </p><p>The Alpha was a beast in its wake, snarling to stake it's claim on the mouth-watering scent and it's owner, The Jiang Heir. </p><p>"Oh, oh god, Oh nonono, oh my fucking, it's too much, stop please." He cried out weakly but the Alpha cupped his throat and wretched his head backwards, tongue licking away the tears falling on his cheeks. The position made the thrusting even harder and he could only tremble and sob.  </p><p>A hand snaked beneath him, gently stroking and teasing the place they were connected. He shook as his cunt was fucked into and teased by the Alpha, wondering if his friends would go through this same degrading coupling. </p><p>"Take it." </p><p>And he takes it, like a good Omega he was, he takes it. Takes the cock, and the fingers which bully their way into him even after he was filled so snugly. Takes the tongue which made home in his throat and the iron-clad hands which grip him too tightly, littering blue and purple bruises all across his porcelain skin. </p><p>By the end of it, he's left with only incoherent mumbling and glazed eyes. The Alpha—finally, <em>finally</em>—stops, burying himself into his abused cunt and nuzzles his neck, sucking and biting the flesh. He waits for it, knowing what was about to come and being terrified of it. It starts small, the knot ,during which his neck was thoroughly marked, then it became bigger and bigger until he was actively trying to get away from the burning embrace of his Alpha. </p><p>His Alpha, because now he was marked as the Lan's, not the Jiangs. He will never be Jiang after this, it was too late. </p><p>His nails clawed against the floorboard which was already splintered due to his earlier thrashing. He was not allowed to escape, his Alpha bit into his neck, jaw snapping around the supple flesh and sinking into the blood. He stops, all fight in his body long gone and instead feels the first trickle of cum drip into him. </p><p>It was warm, as if he not being filled with the cum of another man. He groans at the sensation of it all, the soreness of his cunt, the tired muscles in thighs. A few drops of cum drip down on his thigh, mixing with the dried slick he produced and jerking as he heard a happy hum, no doubt his Alpha was loving every second of this, of seeing him being painted in the dirty white semen. </p><p>His eyes began to drop as the knot started to deflate, the very last thing he sees is the pleased golden eyes. </p><p>His body is then bent in angles he wasn't aware that was possible, fucked roughly and gently against walls and tables, bitten and squeezed, used until dawn, until his cunt wasn't able to hold anymore cum and simply opted running down his thighs, creating a puddle beneath his body. </p><p>He's sobbing and howling until the fifth time, where he loses unconsciousness and wakes up to find the man still rocking into him, albeit much more softly than previously, mouth latched into his nipples. He tries to clench around the rigid cock but he could barely feel any of his body, too numb and violated. </p><p>"You still aren't done?" He rasps out, his throat sore from all the screaming and crying he did. Another thrust into his puffy hole and teeth biting hard down on his red nipple is the only answer he gets. </p><p>He starts to cry again. </p>
<hr/><p>The very next day, he is apologized to purposefully by his Alpha in the form of kneeling down and repeating all of the wrongs committed, with Master Lan looking like a ghastly pale ghost (Thankfully he was bandaged and his 'battle scars' were hidden by his clothes.) .  He wondered if Teacher was going to start popping veins for real when a untidy Lan Xichen walked in with his hair in a disarray and his robes wrongly tied. </p><p>He's then also apologized repeatedly by the Clan Heir and he didn't know wether to awkwardly listen to it or run for the hills, away from this terrifying clan because <em>what the fuck is with them screwing someone for hours until dawn?</em></p><p>Word of advice; don't go into heat with a Lan Alpha nearby, because they will bend you over and fuck you senseless until you drop dead. Dammit, he still can't feel his ass! </p><p>He's pulled out of his huffing and puffing when a white ribbon is placed on his lap. He looks curiously over to his Alpha and chokes when he was asked for his hand in marriage. He looks towards the ribbon and then back to his Alpha. He looks again, just to make sure he wasn't being joked with. </p><p>When he sees golden eyes rake over his bandages become clouded with lust, he almost laughs hysterically. </p><p>
  <em>Guess I'm going to be the first one to get married, huh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, people of the twt mdzs fandom, stop it and get some help. These characters are just fictional and they DON'T exist, so top sending hate and mean comments like "Kill yourself!" because of a fucking ship, seriously is everyone out of jobs? If you're bored because of quarantine, WRITE SOMETHING LIKE ME DO SOMETHING WITH YOUR LIFE, instead of just blatantly hating on people because, again, A SHIP WITH FICTIONAL CHARACTERS THAT DON'T EXIST. </p><p>It ain't that deep, shut the fuck up and leave people alone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>